Even as early as the year 1900, different researchers had reported the finding of the organic phosphate compound phytic acid, i.e., 1,2,3,4,5,6-hexakis (dihydrogenphosphate) myo-inositol (also sometimes called inositol-hexaphosphoric acid) in plants. The content of phytic acid in different plants varies considerably. The content in grain is usually approximately 0.5-2%, with certain exceptions. Polished rice has a level of only 0.1% while wild rice contains as much 2.2% phytic acid. Beans contain about 0.4-2%, oil plants approximately 2-5% and pollen 0.3-2%. The content of phytic acid in the plant varies during the growth period. The content is also influenced by, among other things, the climate.
In the literature there are reports on the presence of inositol pentaphosphate (IP.sub.5) and inositol tetraphosphate (IP.sub.4) in a few plants. It is further known that phosphate derivates lower than IP.sub.6 are formed at germination of grain. For instance the final products at the germination are inositol and phospate. The use of IP.sub.6 has been described in several scientific publications. The majority of the authors of these articles have observed several negative effects on humans and animals when consuming IP.sub.6 or substances containing IP.sub.6. Feeding dogs with too high an amount of IP.sub.6 gives rise for example to rachitis. In humans lack of zinc and as a consequence thereof slower growth of children has been observed. Anemia has been observed mainly in women. Because of the above mentioned negative effects on the mineral balance in humans and animals, attempts have so far been made to reduce the intake of IP.sub.6 and its derivatives to a minimum.
From C.A. Vol. 33 (1939), Abstr. No. 7351, No. 3/4 the use of phosphates including inositol phosphates as an anti-rachitic diet has been reported. No reference is made to specific inositol phosphates and nothing has been said in regard to complexing of metals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,563 discloses the extracorporal treatment of erythrocytes to incorporate therein inositol phosphates to improve the oxygen supply. Then erythrocytes are separated from drawn blood which has been pumped out of the body for that purpose. After complicated treatment of erythrocytes the latter are re-introduced into the blood. There is no disclosure of administering inositol phosphates directly to the body. Moreover, nothing has been said in regard to reduction of the negative effect of cadmium in the body or the inhibition of the formation of free radicals in the body by a specially selected inositol phosphate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,938 the use of inositol phosphates is disclosed for stabilizing dispersions of acqueous suspension of penicillin. This insures that brief simple manual shaking will restore a state of complete and uniform dispersion of the penicillin after prolonged storage.
Cadmium has been found to be detrimental to human health. While this metal in general is present in a low level in our environment, the amount of cadmium we are exposed to depends on several factors. Cadmium occurence as well as its availability in the ground varies among different areas, with a relatively high uptake in plants growing in areas with relatively low pH value. By industrial activity, mainly handling of metals, cadmium can be released into the air, ground and water. Cadmium in soil is absorbed by plants and thus can come into the diet of human beings and animals. The most important routes of exposure to cadmium are via smoking, food and, to a certain extent, drinking water.
Cadmium is mainly absorbed in the intestine and through the lungs, although only a small part of the cadmium in the diet is absorbed. The average cadmium intake via food is estimated to be approximately 50 .mu.g per day in most countries, but the variation is large among different geographic areas and among individuals. Data from smokers show that as much as 50% of the inhaled cadmium can be absorbed. Several investigations show twice as high blood- and organ-levels of cadmium in smokers compared to non-smokers. The excretion of cadmium from the human body is slow and a half-life of 10-30 years has been reported. This means that cadmium is accumulated in the body. The main part, 80-90% of the accumulated cadmium, is bound to a protein, metallothionein, mainly in the liver and kidneys. The formation of metallothionein is induced by metals, mainly zinc and cadmium. The binding of cadmium to metallothionein is very strong and results in a detoxification of cadmium. The remaining cadmium is in the body, i.e. that not bound to metallothioneins, is distributed among the other organs of the body with relatively high levels in the intestine, lungs (especially of smokers), the circulatory system (heart, artery walls, spleen) and glands like the pancreas and prostate.
Among the negative effects, it is known that cadmium an affect the elastin/elastase system of the body. It is also known that cadmium can affect several different enzymes in the body, examples of which are Na.sup.+, K.sup.+ (Mg.sup.2+)-ATP-ase and Ca.sup.2+, Mg.sup.2+ -ATP-ase, which are important in ion transport systems. Further examples are cytochrome-P-450-enzymes which hydrolyse steroids, fatty acids, aromatic compounds and toxic compounds. Other important enzymes, which are inhibited by cadmium, are gllutathion-peroxidase and superoxiddismutase, which protect against occurence of peroxidation. Zinc dependent enzymes, such as leucineaminopeptidase, are also inhibited by cadmium.
Results from a large number of animal experiments obtained over many years show negative effects even at very low levels of cadmium. This would mean that a large proportion of the population is negatively affected, and this is above all valid for smokers. Epidemiological research shows a connection between the presence of high blood pressure and cardiovascular diseases (for instance, arteriosclerosis, heart infarction, sudden cardiac death) and the occurence of cadmium in the environment. Exposure to cadmium also seems to be a factor in increasing the risk of age diabetes.
There are also investigations showing that cadmium can have negative effects on the kidneys, lungs (fibrosis, emphysema), blood vessel walls (fat deposition, arteriosclerosis, vessel wall contraction, elasticity, damage to endothelium), prostacycline production, prostate, heart (conduction system, force of contraction), placenta, testicles and central nerve system. Cadmium can also induce the formation of free radicals and thereby cause lipid peroxidation, which can be important in the origin of other diseases like rheumatism. Allergies and bronchitis can also be connected with cadmium exposure. The knowlege of the negative influence of cadmium on humans and animals has increased considerably over the lase decades.
In spite of a very intensive research effort for many years seeking to prevent the above mentioned negative effects of cadmium and/or to prevent or alleviate the above mentioned problems created by cadmium, which in many cases involve very serious diseases, no good remedy without side effects has till now been found.
Aluminium has recently been recognized as a health hazard. In dialysis patients, aluminium causes dementia and osteomalicia.
It is suspected that aluminium may cause many abnormalities, such as Alzheimer's disease in humans. There are also investigations showing that aluminium can cause several diseases in animals. Aluminium can also increase lipid peroxidation in biological membranes, probably by destabilizing membrane structure. As for cadmium, no good remedy for Al-related diseases, without side effects has till now been found.